Happy Birthday Lou!
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: In an awkward and 'if you look with half closed eyes' way I was challenged by my friend Moony(Becky) to do this with out OC's from The Darkness within, so I have! Enjoy and I hope It's good, first smut, written late, I don't think there's errors! THANKS LAURA FOR HELPING!


"Just remember to ignore your urges and take it gentle. You're both virgins. Unless you're bottoming. Then Connor-" Likosi's mouth was then covered by a pale hand.  
"Don't say things like that!" Louis's cheeks were a brilliant shade of pink. Likosi laughed and removed his hand.  
"Then how am I supposed to help you?" The taller boy pulled the Ravenclaw along. "It's your birthday so you're allowed to be demanding. You don't look like a top and Connor'll be gentle. You just gotta prove you're ready." Louis glared at him. He was finally sixteen and ready to take the next step of his and Connor's relationship. He just didn't know how to get there. So he'd turned to the older and more experienced gay guy. Well, the one closer to his age at least. Louis didn't think Leon would want to talk to him about it. And to him, Liko was mocking him.  
"O-okay, so what do I do? Just say it out right?" He squeaked, his face going tomato red at the image in his mind. Liko chuckled at his response,  
"No, just be kissing or cuddling and say you're ready and you'll most likely end up doing it. Either that or making out all night..." Louis didn't know what to say, so he settled for looking at his feet. His blue eyes troubled at what he was planning on doing. Would Connor push him away and say it's stupid or would he cuddle him and leave him unsatisfied? So many scenarios went on in his mind until Likosi handed him a bottle of something and some packets. Louis looked at them eyes widening as he shoved them in his bag.

"Don't just hand me them when someone could see!" Likosi laughed as the younger boy hit him weakly. Louis sighed, pushing his chestnut fringe from his eyes, "We should head to dinner...Thanks..."

Throughout dinner Louis spent most of his time being bombarded with 'happy birthdays' and 'congrats'. However his mind was drifting to what he was planning later and was continuously crossing and uncrossing his legs. Which lead to Connor asking if he was okay. Louis had nodded and smiled.

"Connor, come up to the dorms?" Louis whispered into Connor's ear, making the blonde shiver as he allowed his boyfriend to pull him up to their room. As soon as they were in, Louis pulled Connor onto the bed, blushing, and began to kiss him. The blonde, shocked at first, happily responded. He brought a hand up to rest on Louis's cheek as he gently nibbled his boyfriend's lips. Louis moaned softly but parted his already bruising lips. The blonde's tongue slipped into Louis's mouth, relishing the taste. Their tongues danced together as moans and whimpers crept past their parted lips. Louis slowly brought his hand up and undid Connor's tie. Connor pulled away, confused.

"Are you sure?" The brunette nodded and gasped as Connor went straight back to kissing him. The blonde's hands already undoing the tie and his shirt buttons. Louis kissed back, harder, wanting more as he fumbled with Connor's shirt. The duo seperated to pull off the stuffy shirts and undo their trousers. Shoes and socks came off. They both clambered onto the bed and drew the curtains to the poster bed. Louis whispered a quick,  
"Muffliato." Connor smirked slightly, although it faded into a soft smile as he gently peppered kisses on Louis's face,

"I love you so much.." he whispered. Louis blushed but refrained from his usual argument to capture his lips. Connor's hands fluttered down to rest on his hips as Louis's arms circled Connor's neck and played with his hair. Connor pulled away and attached his lips to the brunette's neck. Biting and sucking in random places. He trailed butterfly kisses back up to his lips. He slowly slid of Louis's red boxers and smiled as Louis turned the same shade as his underwear. The blonde kissed Louis as he slid off his own black boxers. He ran his hands down Louis's back, applying subtle pressure to his butt, exploiting eplicit sounds. Louis's cheeks were flushed but his lips still moulded to Connor's. They were like magnets, changing and moving to fit together.

"Connor-" Louis pitched pulling away slightly. "I want more, need-" He was cut off as Connor kissed him again, while coating his fingers in lube. The blonde gradually pushed a finger into Louis. The younger boy pulled away and bit Connor's neck. The blonde groaned lowly, and slowly pushed his finger in and out of his boyfriend. After a few moments, he smoothly slid in another finger and increased the pace. Leading Louis to pant into his ear, between the broken moans and whimpers. When he thought Louis was stretched enough he nimbly pulled out and reached under Louis' pillows to find the condoms. As Connor slid it on, he turned Louis around. He lathered the condom in more lube and tenderly slid into him. Louis winced but gradually got used to the pain as it faded into pleasure and he urged Connor to move. The blonde thrusted gently at first, speeding up and changing his direction slightly, trying to find that one spot that would make Louis see stars. Connor angled to the right and he heard Louis gasp. A soft smirk formed on his face as he thrusted harder at that angle. Louis's moans became louder and more broken.

"So-so close.." He mumbled, leaning on Connor's chest. Neither bothered about the sweat. Hearing that Connor gently reached down and pumped at Louis's shaft, at the same pace he thrusted into him. A short while later Connor was biting Louis's pale neck as he clenched around him. Louis let out a gutteral moan and came onto the sheets. Connor thrust into him coming himself. When he came down from his high he pulled out of Louis and they both collapsed on the bed.

"Happy Birthday Love," Connor muttered, pressing a clumsy kiss to Louis's forehead before the fell asleep.


End file.
